The Crow: When A Crow Met An Angel
by YouthandWhiskeyBVB
Summary: Based off of STH. Eric, Sarah and Albrecht's abnormal lives had became more crazy when a 12-year-old girl named Angel comes into the picture claiming to be Eric's niece.
1. Preface

**Preface**

Albrecht walked into his office early in the morning, hoping things would be a little more normal then they have been. But he was wrong, as always.

As he walked in, Albrecht saw a young girl around the age of tweleve. She had mid-back length black hair, light tan skin, and dark brown eyes. Under her right eye was a odd birth mark. The birth mark look slightly like a mis-shappen heart.

"What do we have here?" Albrecht asked the young girl.

"Are you Detective Albrecht?" The young girl asked, her deep brown eyes piercing into Albrecht's eyes.

"Um, yes."

"Good."

"Why do you ask?"

"Cause I need you to help me with something."

"What is it?" Albrecht asked, not sure on how to view this girl.

The way she looked reminded him of Darven. Though that couldn't be possible, could it?

"I need you to look up a file for a friend of mine." The young girl said.

"And pray tell who is your friend?"

"Darven. Angel Darven."

"Darven?"

The young girl nodded.

"Why?"

"You know the Darven guy that was killed a year and a half ago?"

"Yeah, why?"

"That was her uncle."

Albrecht was taken back some by this, he just thought to go along with the young girl.

"Tell me everything you need, kid."

The young girl smiled some as she began telling Albrecht everything she needed on this Angel girl.

Something told Albrecht, this was going to be another strange adventure that he was going to be brought up by Eric, Eric Darven.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

Eric looked out the window of what once was his and Shelly's apartment. He'd looked out here, hoping to see Shelly or find something that would bring them together faster.

A black crow sat on the window edge at Eric's feet, as young Sarah sat looking at the junk mail they kept sending Eric. "What part of _dead_ does no one understand?" she asked to herself.

"What part of homework do you _not_ understand?" Eric asked jokingly.

"The work part."

"That I will believe."

Sarah chuckled a little to herself, still looking over the mail. She kept looking over the mail, until Eric's phone went off.

Eric answered the phone. "Yes?"

"_Draven_," Albrecht asked. "_I think we need to talk_."

"About?"

"_Believe me, I'm not sure my ownself_."

"I'm sorta babysitting at the moment with Sarah." Eric said looking at the young girl. "Sorta watching her to make sure she does her school work."

"_Bring her with you_." Albrecht said. "_I believe you'd really want to know something about who came into my office this morning."_

"Really? Who might that be?"

_"Your niece."_

Eric's eyes widen. He slowly, yet confused to agree to see Albrecht.

-  
Angel sat in her little brother's room, getting him ready for an early nap. She had him tucked in, and had his stuff dog in his arms. He smiled a toothless smile at his older sister.

"Alright," Angel started sitting in the bed next to him. "Ready for bed?"

"I wanna story, sissy." He told her.

"What story, Jefferey?"

"The crow one."

"I've read that to you, so many times. I think you know the story."

"Pleeeaasseee!"

"Okay! Okay!" Angel said giggling, getting her brother settled once again and started from her memory of the crow story she heard from school.

"_People once believed that when someone dies a crow carries their sould to the land of the dead, but sometimes, just sometimes...the crow can bring that sould back to put the wrong things back right_."  
-

"Alright, start slow for me please." Eric said, leaning back agaisnt the chair in Albrecht's office.

"Okay," Albrecht started. "There was a girl around Sarah's age. Looked almost like you, thought it was pretty strange, I didn't let that bother me though."

"And?"

"And...she told me she needed some help for a friend."

"And what about this frined? Did she give any information on this so called friend?"

"Yeah."

"Well, what she say?" Sarah asked.

Both grown men looked at the young girl, causing her to go back to finishing the rest of her homework.

"Like how Sarah asked," Albrecht started. "She said, that her friend wanted to know something about this so called family she was in. The girl that was here, um, she said she believed she was in a foster home who has been playing as her family since she was a baby."

"I see."

"She asked to be able to see some information on this Angel kid."

"And did you?"

"Yes. I printed off one page of information for her and one for me." Albrecht said, handing him the second sheet of information for Eric. "Here."

With a sigh, Eric picked up the sheet and looked at it. His eyes went wide as he read.

**NAME: Erica Angel Draven **

**DOB: 10/29/83 **

**SEX: F**

**AGE: 12 **

**HEIGHT: 5'5 **

**WEIGHT: 93 lbs **

**PARENTS: Rebecca Nicole Draven, Unknown father**

** FOSTER PARENTS: Peggie Denver Parkins, Aaron Parkins **

**RELETIVES: Unlce, Eric Draven **

**OTHER: Erica was born with a oddly shaped birth mark on her right eye. And she suffers from belemina, Insomnia, and bipolar. Erica is under watch of foster parents Peggie and Aaron Parkins along with their young son Jefferey, age 4. Erica is of the legal age her mother, Rebecca, wanted her to be if she wanted to know about her birth mother or Uncle.**

Eric stopped reading the info sheet for a second, letting Sarah look at it as she finished her homework in time.

"And, um," Eric started to ask Albrecht, lost for words. "This girl...what did she look like?"

"Same skin tone as you," Albrecht started the description. "Mid-length black hair, deep brown eyes-innocent eyes...though they held something I've never seen in a normal child before."

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked.

"What I mean is, her eyes held more knowledge...joy...sorrow...and hope than any other kid I've ever seen at her age."

"And the friend said, the friend was my niece...right?" Eric asked getting up.

"Yeah."

"Know where I could find her?"

"Sorry...I don't."

"That's alright." Eric said, getting a vision of the young girl laying in bed asleep near a young boy. "I think I got what I wanted."

Eric left, leaving both Sarah and Albrecht wondering what he meant.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Angel had fallen asleep beside her little brother in his bed. She was babysitting, she had the doors locked already. She knew no one could get it.

Or so she thought.

A dark figure of a man with long dark colored hair, wearing all black stood in front of the bedroom window. He looked at the young girl, sleeping peacfully near a young boy around four.

The man walked over to the young girl, and placed a gentle hand on her forehead. Eric moved the girl's bangs out of her face, closed his eyes and got a flash back to the past.

* * *

_"Eric it hurts!" A young girl around sixteen, fully in labor._

_"It's okay kiddo." A young Eric said, wiping her forehead. He was about nineteen at the time._

_"Okay Rebecca, I need you to give me three good hard pushes and this little baby will be out of you." A doctor said, looking to see how dialated Rebecca was._

_The young girl named Rebecca gave a small nod before she began pushing, trying to get her daughter out of her. It seemed like hours for both Rebecca and Eric as Rebecca kept screaming, pushing and crying trying to birth the small infiant inside her._

_After eleven hours, the room was filled with loud cries from a baby. Rebecca grabbed hold of her brother's arm tighter, looking at the sight of the baby the nurse was cleaning off. She smiled as soft tears fell down her face._

_"Ms. Draven," A blonde-haired nurse said after getting everything ready on the small baby. She held the small baby in a light, fluffy pink blanket walking over to the brother and sister._

_"Yes?" Rebecca said sitting up a little bit, due to being a little tired._

_"I would love you to meet your new baby girl." The nurse smiled, placing the small infiant into the new mother's arms._

_Rebecca looked down at her daughter smiling. "She's beautiful."_

_"She really is, sis." Eric said, reaching out and running is index finger softly on his niece's cheek. He noticed an oddly shaped mark under her right eye. "Her birthmark looks just like a heart."_

_"It really does, Eric." Rebecca said giggling._

_"What you gonna name her?"_

_"Hmmm? I'm not sure."_

_"How about Angel?" The nurse asked._

_"That's perfect." Rebecca said whispering._

_"Huh?" Eric asked, confused._

_"Angel."_

_"Hmm. Fits her."_

_"Erica Angel Draven." Rebecca said smiling. She looked at her older brother, looking at him smile also._

_Eric felt his niece's small hand wrap around his finger, her brown eyes opened a little bit looking uptoward her mother and uncle._

_"Hey, Angel," Eric said smiling. Wiggling his finger, acting like he was shaking her hand. "I'm your uncle Eric. I'm going to always be there for you...I promise."_

_Angel opened her small, brown eyes again only this time smiling a little bit before going back to sleep. She slept in her mother's arms as her mother slept holding her._

* * *

Eric smiled pushing his sister's bangs out of her face as she slept. "I'm always going to love you, too, kiddo. I promise you that. Always."

Eric smooth down his niece's hair, amazed at how much she's grown and how much he has missed out on her growing up. He could hear someone walking up the stairs. Panicing, he quickly and softly kissed his niece on her forehead. "I'm always going to be here, Angel. I promise."

In a blink of an eye, he was gone and just in time to have Peggie walk in to check on her two children. When she saw they were both napping, she didn't have the heart to wake them so she allowed them to sleep more. She closed the door silently behind her.


	4. Chapter Three

***Song Angel is singing in this chapter is from Five Finger Death Punch; Remember Everything. I own nothing in this chapter but Angel and Sarah-this is not the Sarah that everyone is use to.***

_"Oh, dear mother, I love you._  
_I'm sorry, I wasn't good enough._  
_Dear father, forgive me._  
_'Cause in your eyes, I just never added up._  
_In my hear I know I failed you, but you left me here alone_

_If I could hold back the rain, would you numb the pain?_  
_'Cause I remember everything._  
_If I could help you forget, would you take my regrets?_  
_'Cause I remember everything._

_Oh, dear brother, just don't hate me._  
_For never standing by you or being by your side._  
_Dear sister, please don't blame me._  
_I only did what I thought was truly right._  
_It's a long and lonely road, when you know you walk alone."_

Angel sat on her bed playing on her black, red tint guitar she had recived from her Aunt on her eight birthday. Sitting in her room, on her bed, playing and singing songs always made her feel better when she was feeling down. It also help for the nights she couldn't sleep either, or when she couldn't control her emotions. Today was just one of those days were she felt like she needed to be in her room away from everyone else who lived in her household. She truley loved them, but after looking at those papers about her life...she just didn't know how to act around them now. Well, not at this moment at least.

The young girl kept playing her guitar while singing, just to past the time. Peggie had always complimented on the young girl's talent at guitar. She, and Angel both, always wondered where this interest in being an guitarist came from.

Angel kept playing when what sounded like a peck at her window was heard. Turning around to look over her shoulder, she notice a black crow perched on the branch outside her window. She placed her guitar down and got off of her bed walking over to her window. "What do we have here?" She asked, unlocking her window and pushing it up to open it.

The crow sat down on branch, staring straight at Angel. The way the young pre-teen looked at it, it was as if the bird was looking right into her soul. "Um, what are you doing here?"

**_Of course, Ange, talk it like it's gonna talk back._**

"Um," Angel said looking for something so the crow could snack on. "I'm not sure if I got anything for you to snack on, hun. Oh, hey, crackers."

Angel picked up some salt crackers, looking back out the window to see the crow had flown off. "Um, bye?"

"Who are you talking, too?" Peggie asked suddendly, causing her daughter to jump and bang her head on the window. She laughed a bit at her daughter. "I'm sorry baby."

"It's fine, Momma." Angel said.

She was fine, but she knew there was going to have a knot on the back of her head in the morning.

"Well, if you're done throwing crackers out of the window...your friend Sarah is downstairs."

"Ohkay...can you send her up here?"

"Haha. Okay."

Peggie walked out of her daughter's room laughing. Blowing out air, Angel turned around to close her window when she noticed the crow was back once again. With wide eyes, she leaned back out of the window. "Where did you run off to, buddy?"

_**Yeah...like the bird is going to talk to you. You have finally lost it...or you gotta get out more.**_

"Who are you talking, too, Ange?"

Once again, with Sarah's voice coming out of no where...Angel banged her head on the window. Sarah tried her best to hide a laugh when Angel brought her head back into her room. Closing her window, she tried to her friend. "Hey, Sarah."

"Did I come at a wrong time?" Sarah asked.

"Not really. Just feeding some bird."

"Ah. Ohkay."

"Don't ask."

"I wasn't really plaining to ask, but now that you mentioned it-"

"Sarah!"

"What? I'm joking."

"What are you doing here anyways?"

"What? A friend can't come over and pay a visit?"

"Yeah," Angel said going back and sitting on her bed picking up her guitar. "But when you come over, something bad is going to happen. I always get brought home in a police car or something."

"Come on," Sarah said sitting on Angel's bed with her best friend. "That was when my mom was like the wrost mom in history of wrost moms."

"And has that changed?"

"My mom?"

"No the pope."

"What does the pope gotta do with anything?"

Angel slapped her own hand on her face, not in the mood to deal with her friend at the moment. She just held her hand up, giving Sarah the five minute thing as she began playing on her guitar once again.

"Come up with a new song?"

"Yeah. You can say that."

"Can I hear?"

"I'm not sure..."

"Come on...why not?"

"I don't know...I just don't like singing in front of people."

"Well...I'm not people. I'm your best friend Sarah."

Angel sighed and agreed to start playing her song for her friend. She started with the same beat, and began singing along once more.

_"Oh, dear mother, I love you._  
_I'm sorry, I wasn't good enough._  
_Dear father, forgive me._  
_'Cause in your eyes, I just never added up._  
_In my hear I know I failed you, but you left me here alone_

_If I could hold back the rain, would you numb the pain?_  
_'Cause I remember everything._  
_If I could help you forget, would you take my regrets?_  
_'Cause I remember everything._

_Oh, dear brother, just don't hate me._  
_For never standing by you or being by your side._  
_Dear sister, please don't blame me._  
_I only did what I thought was truly right._  
_It's a long and lonely road, when you know you walk alone._

_If I could hold back the rain, would you numb the pain?_  
_'Cause I remember everything._  
_If I could help you forget, would you take my regrets?_  
_'Cause I remember everything._

_I feel like running away I'm still so far from home You say that I'll never change But what the fuck do you know?_  
_I'll burn it all to the ground before I let you in Please forgive me, I can't forgive you now._  
_I remember everything._

_If I could hold back the rain, would you numb the pain?_  
_'Cause I remember everything._  
_If I could help you forget, would you take my regrets?_  
_'Cause i remember everything._

_It all went by so fast;_  
_I still can't change the past I always will remember everything If we could start again,_  
_would that have changed the end?_  
_We remember everything, everything."_

Angel finally placed her gutiar on her bed, looking down on the floor as her mind started to wonder. She didn't even hear her friend talking to her.

It was as if a flash back came to her; a memory you could say.

_A women not even out of her teens with what seemed liked dyed red hair, carmel complextion-maybe seventeen or eighteen-sitting on a brown, carpted floor holding a small infiant about one or so in her lap. Sitting on the couch was a dark skinned man probably almost twenty, with no shirt on but with baggy pants holding a green tinted guitar in his lap as a beautiful young women with long brown hair sat beside him. "Shelly, how do you find a catch like my brother?" the young women asked._

_"You just work at the same club he performs at, Rebecca." The women named Shelly said giggling._

_"Really funny, babe." The man said, smiling._

_"Liven up, Eric." Rebecca said, playing with the small baby's hands._

_The young infiant laughed as it's mother(Angel guessed at that) moved their hands as to playing with them. The young man named Eric looked at his gutiar then to the little baby. "Kiddo, you're bout to see how Uncle Eric made it in his life."_

_"Oh, God," Rebecca and Shelly said together._

_"Not 'It can't rain all the time' again." Rebecca said rolling her eyes, getting up with her baby._

_"What? It's a great song."_

_"Baby...it is but you use it a little too much." Shelly told Eric._

_"You're all just jealous cause I can play this thing and you can't."_

_"I'll laugh one day when your niece can play better than you can." Rebecca said laughing._

_"When that day comes, I'll be laughing myself sick." Eric said smiling at his sister._

_"Okay then. Get ready because thy shall be getting sick my dear older brother."_

_"Yeah, right."_

_"This I am going to have to see for myself." Shelly said to herself, taking the small baby from her mother as Rebecca and Eric had their silly little fighting._

_"Your mother and Uncle are about the silliest people I've ever met." Shelly started talking with the young baby in her arms. "You have no idea how much you've got it good here with them babygirl...and I guess you got me now. I just want you to know, even though you might not understand yet, your mother, your Uncle and I will always be here for you. Whenever you need us...at anytime. I want you to remember that, okay?"_

_Before Angle came back, she saw the young child smile at the Shelly women. She also couldn't help notice, the mark under the little baby's eye. It was just like the mark she had under her eye._

"Erica Angel!" Sarah yelled, smacking her with a pillow.

"What? Ow." Angel said rubbing the back of her head. "It's bad enough I banged my head on the damn window...I don't need a knot from getting hit in the back of the head by a stupid pillow."

"Sorry...you wouldn't answer me...what were you-hey! A crow!" Sarah said getting up and running towards the window. "Their so beautiful, aren't they?"

"Yeah. Beautiful..." Angel said, looking out the window from her bed.

She watch the crow sit there for a few minutes, staring into her eyes before flying off. Somewhere deep down inside of her...she knew that crow had something to do with that flashback she had just had...or memory...whatever it was. Angle thought this to herself as the crow was flying off:

_**Ohkay, pal. You've barked up the wrong tree. I'm gonna get to the bottom of this...just you wait.**_

And find out, she was going to do. She turned her head towards her computer desk; she hid the information papers in her desk drawer...waiting for the perfect moment to finally start her searching.

Right at the moment, it was a great time to start doing some rearching of her very own.

**_Well,_** she thought to herself, _**let us all hope I know what the hell I'm doing, too.**_


End file.
